


take the wheel

by keithundead



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demons, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Monster Hunters, parxmas, polyparx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: demons are a gateway drug.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Kudos: 6





	take the wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppybrendon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/gifts).



" _Two_ people."

"That's not a lot."

"You have _two_ people in our basement!"

Awsten rolled his eyes, flopping down on their couch while Geoff continued to scold him with his hands on his hips. He looked like how he did when he first found out what he and Otto did every Saturday. He looked over at Otto, who was sitting beside him, trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Otto!" Geoff was red in the face now, because Otto was doubled over in a fit of giggles. Awsten was about to crack up himself when-

"You sound like a mom right now." Otto said in between laughter. "A mom who caught her kids smoking pot."

"Oh I wish it was pot," Geoff rubbed his temples at that, "I wish it was just pot, and not two fucking people in our basement. How do you think this makes us look?"

_To be fair,_ Awsten thought, _they were possessed_. Yes, the two people writhing around in a poorly drawn pentagram were in fact possessed by two demons. Demons that were summoned by something Awsten and Otto had been trying to figure out before Geoff got involved. Instead of helping them, however, Geoff stopped them dead in their tracks. He refused for his boyfriends to be monster hunters any longer after that, because he felt as though demons and biblical entities were "off limits." So when he found Awsten and Otto attempting to poorly exorcise two "random people" in their basement, he was furious.

"Look," Awsten stood up, trying his best to reassure him, "we have a lead on the person who might be summoning demons to do their dirty work. They'll be out of the house in no time."

"Oh, _great_." Geoff said, his tone laced with sarcasm. "Picking a fight with someone who summons demons to kill people. Great idea!"

Okay, maybe the person behind this was a bit out of Otto and Awsten's… range of targets. Sure, they've handled their fair share of spirits and werewolves who preyed on the innocent, but this was a (potential) human at the end of the day. They couldn't just kill them, that would give them enemies in all the wrong places. What they were planning to do was destroy whatever they had been using to conjure the damn things. All they had to do was exorcise the people, burn a book of spells or ouija board or whatever, and go home afterwards.

Simple.

But _no_ , Geoff had it under the impression that they were going to, like, die or something ridiculous like that. He had no faith in them whatsoever, and it was starting to hurt Awsten's feelings. 

"We'll be fine, see?" Awsten pulled out his pentagram necklace from underneath his shirt collar. "Nothing's possessing us if we've got these."

Sighing, Geoff put down his protective demeanor. His expression went from enraged to somber, and he held his sides as if he would disappear any second.

"I'm not worried about you getting possessed." he said. "I'm worried about the two of you… getting killed."

True to his word, he thought they'd be murdered by a demon one of these days, (and considering the situation at hand, he thought that today would be what he feared). He had every right to be angry when the two people he loved more than anything were forcing themselves into the line of danger. He didn't hate what they did, he just wished they hadn't taken it so far. 

"Relax," Otto responded, putting his feet on their coffee table and his hands behind his head, "if push comes to shove, I know how to defend the both of us."

"Hey!" Awsten was offended by the comment, he knew how to shoot and fight way better than Otto and his lame ass knives. He shoved him for that.

Geoff's expression remained pensive. He didn't like how easily they made light of the situation, but he admired the way that they weren't afraid of anything. That's what made them good hunters, good people, good partners. The way they believed everything that came to them, how they ran from death and never looked back. So many reasons for Geoff to be completely pissed at them, and all the many reasons for him to love them for it. He was proud of them, always, and being able to capture two demons was as stupid as it wad endearing. 

It sucked, having to say no to them.

"Just- please don't go out tonight. you can stay and try to exorcise those people you kidnapped, but please leave this alone from now on."

Otto got up and stood next to Awsten. They traded looks; Geoff's concern for the two of them was serious, but the longer they ignored this… 

Otto spoke up first. "No problem. We'll stay right here with you. For the whole night."

Awsten's eyes widened. _How could Otto be so stupid? If we don't go out now, more people could die_! Then, Otto shot him a wink that only he could catch, and that smile he was giving Geoff was noticeably mischievous to him. Something was up, and Awsten had to play along or they would both get busted. That was fine. He could do that.

"Are you for real, or are you just telling me that?" Geoff smiled back at Otto, crossing his arms.

"'Course we are," Otto kissed Geoff on the cheek, bringing his hands up to rub his shoulders. "Jeez, you're tense."

Awsten said nothing, but stepped back only by a few inches to grab the car keys from the coffee table.

"Hm, I wonder why." Geoff chuckled, kissing Otto's forehead and leaning down to put his chin on his shoulder. "But you're right, my back hurts from all the stress. I need tea."

"I could make us some," Awsten piped up, holding the keys behind his back. "Well, I would… but I gotta do that whole, uh, exorcising thing… unless you don't want me to do that."

Geoff rolled his eyes, removing himself from Otto and trying his best to stretch. Awsten and Otto were officially in the clear, Geoff didn't suspect a thing.

"I'll make it, then. Your tea is always bland anyway."

"Okay, is today rag-on-Awsten's-ability-to-do-things-day or something? Did I miss the memo?" Awsten retorted, grip becoming tighter around the keys.

Geoff and Otto laughed, and as Otto sat back down on the couch to "wait" for the tea, Geoff stepped over to give Awsten a kiss. For a moment, Awsten felt guilty for what he was about to do. Then again, Geoff wouldn't understand it even if he was cool with the whole monster hunting thing. He figured, "what Geoff doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I'll be right back with the tea," Geoff stated as he held Awsten by his shoulders firmly, "get those demons out of those guys and don't go anywhere, please."

"You got it, boss." Awsten grinned, watching Geoff walk to their kitchen.

He tossed the keys to Otto. They hit his chest with a thud, and he looked at him like… well, like he just hit him in the chest.

"Oops." he shrugged as Otto picked up the keys begrudgingly. "I meant to say 'you're driving' before doing that."

"I always drive on hunts, why can't you take the wheel for a change?"

Awsten looked at Otto as if he had spit on his shoes and sprinkled dirt on them for flavor. 

"I ain't Jesus."


End file.
